The present invention relates to a terminator having electrical contacts therein each connectable to one of a multiplicity of electrical conductors, and in particular, to a terminator having a ground structure therein arranged to isolate each electrical contact. In addition, the present invention relates to a receptacle structure useful with the terminator.